Measuring Life with Coffee Spoons
by flirting-with-your-timelord
Summary: What happens when Loki turns up at the Avengers Mansion after being bound to Earth? How will Tony feel? FrostIron and hints of Clint/Natasha
1. Of Lonely Men in Shirt-Sleeves

**Measuring Life with Coffee Spoons -  
**

_ I have measured out my life with coffee spoons;  
_

_ I know the voices dying with a dying fall_

_ Beneath the music from a farther room._

_ So how should I presume?_

* * *

__**A/N: **The title and section of stanza above is from a favourite poem of mine - The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, by TS Eliot. Check it out ;)

* * *

It was an undeniable attraction that started it all off. The not-so-innocent texts, the constant thoughts, the playful flirting. Of course, Tony Stark knew it could never amount to something more. The five other people currently residing in the Stark Tower, now Avengers Mansion, would certainly not agree. Nor would Director Fury, and Stark definitely did not get him into a fury.

Tony's StarkPhone buzzed rebelliously on the counter in front of him, next to his very strong cup of black coffee. Steve eyed the phone, knowing that specific vibration tone was for one person only- and that person had been texting an awful lot lately. Tony glanced down, a flush of red running down his face, as he carefully picked up his phone. It suddenly blinked awake, with three new message alerts from simply 'Mischief'. A glance to his watch told him it was before ten in the morning, a time when the Norse God was rarely awake, choosing to sleep in until past 12.

"Man of Iron!" The other Norse God rumbled, a heavy fist slamming down on the counter.

"Pick up that phone! It has been insistently buzzing all morning, and some of us require more sleep than mortals." Tony glanced towards the Thunder God, who had chosen to wear light blue kitten pyjamas – unbeknownst to many, Thor was in fact a softie at heart, regardless of his bulging muscles.

Tony nervously scrolled through his messages, quickly deleting the boring one from Pepper – something about a business meeting – and instead staring straight at the offending message at hand. His finger hovered over the 'Open' button, glancing at both Thor and Steve, seeing if they were close enough to read what was in the text. His thumb pressed firmly down on the button, a shrill 'ehehehehehe' sounding from it's speakers. Tony felt his blood rush to his cheek and neck, his hands going cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clint falter from his travel from his bedroom to the bathroom, his head turning quickly sideways to stare at Tony. Steve sat a little straighter, his eyes resting inquisitively on the phone.

"Man of Iron, correct me if I am wrong – was that not my brothers laugh?" Thor murmured, a smile resting on his lips, clearly due to Tony's embarrassment.

"Er... yes.. I mean, no... Why would it be Loki? No-one's seen him for weeks... isn't he off roaming Venice since he's been bound to Earth?" Tony mumbled incoherently, the words tumbling out as his voice broke worryingly in several places. Thor raised a blonde eyebrow, his hands resting on his pyjama-clad hips.

" I believe I can tell my brothers laugh when I hear it, Stark, we are not so divided."

"You must be mistaken... really, he's backpacking round Venice!" Tony squeaked, noticing the red hair of Natasha out the corner of his eye, her head peeking out of Clint's room. "Coffee anyone?"

Tony picked up the recently boiled kettle, holding it out to try diffuse the situation at hand. His other hand slipped his phone deftly into the back pocket of his jeans, instead choosing to grab a mug from the nearest cupboard. Said mug dropped on the floor, shattering, as the crackling sound of JARVIS' intercom system filled the kitchen.

The voice that followed was certainly not the one of JARVIS, instead the smooth voice of the other god they all knew so terribly well.

"Stark, for God's sake, let me in will you?"


	2. A Pair of Ragged Claws

**A Pair of Ragged Claws**

* * *

A/N: Again, the lines of stanza and the title is from The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock, as all will probably be. I hope you enjoy this. Dedicated to the amazing Katie, who forced me to write this, bugging me all day!

* * *

And I have known the eyes already, known them all—  
The eyes that fix you in a formulated phrase.

* * *

It had been half an hour since them words, uttered with the heartfelt need that filled Loki's voice. Half an hour since the agonising glares from the other Avengers, the scrutinising looks and the wondering glances. Tony cradled his fourth cup of coffee that morning, hearing the shower lightly running the background, its cohabitant the offending person that had made such a grand entrance. The sounds of accusations and theories echoed off Tony's ears.

"Man of Iron, where is my brother?" Thor said, clad in his armour and red cape.

Tony blushed, his eyesight glancing past Thor to a rather starkly dressed Norse god standing in the bathroom door, a towel hanging loose of his bare hips. Unfortunately, at that moment in time, Clint and Natasha returned from their room, at the same time Bruce wandered in from the lab, each eyeing both Tony's reaction and Loki's blatantly bare chest. As the droplets of water hovered on the God's chest, Tony shakily raised his cup to his hand, taking a deep gulp of the scalding coffee.

"Really, Stark, you didn't blush last time you saw me like this," Loki muttered, a smirk rising on his lips as he noted the other Avengers reactions. While Thor pondered for a moment what this meant, while Steve had a light red smattered over his face, a slight cough forming in his throat. Tony choked on his coffee, the scalding liquid burning down his throat as he spluttered both from the comment and his drink. He glided a hand over his face, feeling his cheeks burn under the fierce embarrassment that the knowledge of his supposedly meaningless one night stand with Loki had blatantly been exposed.

The smirk on Loki's lips fell as he saw the blue glow of the Arc Reactor coming closer to him, a tight grip on his bare shoulder leaving red marks on his bicep. He was hastily pushed into Tony's room, curtains still closed and duvet strewn over the bed and the room still dark and gloomy. He saw the faint glow of what seemed like new prototype Arc Reactors, them being the only light in the room.

"What the hell are you even doing here? Or walking around looking god-damn hot when you know what bloody effect it has on me!" Tony said, his deep voice hinted with anger and embarrassment.

"Honestly, Stark, that night was just a meaningless fling while we were both tipsy after defeating another attempt by Doom- which you had to call me on because your measly little gang couldn't cope!" Loki snarled, the towel slipping lower down his hips as he gestured violently in the air.

"I needed a place to stay, and I knew you were the most... open... of the Avengers. I didn't know all of your groupies would be here, decided to turn it into a little sleepover did we?"

"You didn't have to give it away that we bloody slept together. Sure, it was a fling, doesn't mean you had the right to announce it to everyone I hold close to my heart! Thank god Pepper isn't here!" Tony shouted, thankful for his sound-blocking walls.

"Oh, so you're still with that secretary? Honestly, we both know you don't really swing that way." Loki murmured, the smirk evident on his face as Tony gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can swing whichever way I bloody well choose, and put some clothes on for God's sake!" Tony said, throwing him a dark green shirt out of his wardrobe. He couldn't deny that he didn't check Loki out while he pulled the shirt over his head, his lightly defined stomach muscles stretching.

"Hello, my face is up here!" Loki smirked, an eyebrow rose, looking at Tony pointedly. Tony threw him a pair of boxers and dark grey chinos, not trying to notice he blatantly colour coordinated the clothing to Loki's usual manner of dress. He politely turned round as Loki sorted out the bottom half of his clothing, not pointing out about the mirror off to his left.

"Now, I'm going to go out there, grab some alcohol, and I want you gone by the time I'm back. You'll find a spare bedroom two doors down from mine." Tony said rather calmly compared to his previous reactions, hand resting lightly on the door handle.

"Is that your way of telling me you're up for round two, Stark?" Loki said, once again with the eyebrow raised.

"Oh bugger off. Don't disturb me, and have fun with the 5 people out there who are clearly confused."

"Please don't say I have to explain this to my brother? That would be extremely embarrassing..."

"It's your fault for blurting it out in the first place. Now get lost!" Tony snarled, his face resorting back to the glare, as he stalked out the room, directly for the decanter he knows holds his favourite brandy.


	3. That Follow like a Tedious Argument

**That follow like a tedious argument**

* * *

_Let fall upon its back the soot that falls from chimneys,  
Slipped by the terrace, made a sudden leap,  
And seeing that it was a soft October night  
Curled once about the house, and fell asleep._

* * *

It had been a week since they had last spoken in that morning. Tony spent most of his time in his lab, taking his anger out with loud music and making improvements to his suits. JARVIS had been informing the rest of the Avengers about Tony's location and state, although now he was disabled, after Natasha had tried to break into Tony's lab, conveniently holding his access code.

While Tony was tinkering with his thrusters, Loki had kept himself to his room, scavenging supplies while the other Avengers slept. His room had now become his cavern, even without his magic (which was limited by the All-Father on his banishment), Loki knew how to do mechanics – something that painfully reminded him of Tony.

Contrary to his harsh tones that night, Loki did have a small soft spot for Tony, knowing he was different from the rest of the Avengers. While the others were wholly devoted to the initiative, Tony still had his business and could be considered a normal man, regardless of his vast amount of money. He could his take off his suit, and therefore separate the memories from Loki's destruction of Manhattan.

Loki slowly pushed his bedroom door open, carrying a small flashlight to guide him through the unlit corridors of the Avengers Tower. His footsteps sounded quietly, his socks dampening some of the sound. His prize – the food cupboard in the corner of the kitchen, was only a few feet away, under the soft light oozing out of the fridge. His foot slipped on the wooden floor, his arms flailing as he tried to regain some balance. In the panic of it all, his flashlight fell to floor. Unless his ears deceived him, he did not hear the metal crash to the floor. A pair of strong arms came around his middle, halting his wobbling, long fingers holding his flashlight. He felt the cold circle of the Arc Reactor on his back, a hot breath in his ear.

"You really shouldn't be out this late... Who knows what could happen..." Tony whispered, his thumb moving his circles on Loki's hip, his stubble scratching the Gods cheek.

"I would prefer it if you removed yourself from my person," Loki suggested, his own arms pushing Tony's away, putting a safe few steps between him and the man who had woven himself so unexplainably into his heart. His heart was a stone, a rock. He would class it as iron, but that would just be ironic.

"I just want to talk Loki. I can see you're not looking after yourself. And I know for a fact you haven't come out of your room for at least three days" Tony said, walking towards Loki slowly. He noticed the protruding cheekbones, or at least, more protruding that they usually are; the sunken collarbones and the bags under his eyes. Loki reminded him of how he was during the days of his Manhattan takeover, all haggard and drawn. Somewhere inside him, inside his metal heart, that Loki had not done that totally out of free will, and not only for the power. Before he threw him out of the window, which was still boarded up, he had seen a hint of fear in them bright green eyes.

"Been spying on me, have you?" Loki said, edging away from the offending man. He felt the cold metal of the fridge against his back, the handle digging into his lower spine.

"You know I make sure I know what happens around this place. Fury keeps enough lies for all of us." Tony said, holding a hand out to Loki, motioning him over the couch to the left of them.

Loki reached behind him, grabbing an green apple, taking his guard down and pushing himself off the fridge door. He placed himself down on the dark green leather couch (which he found rather ironic), and stared out of the boarded up window, remembering the hard times under the control of what he'd seen in the Bifrost.

The man of iron sat down beside him, making sure he wasn't touching Loki at all, his hand resting innocently on the couch.

"I know you haven't really opened up about your banishment, or talked to anyone about it. It must be tough for you... Having all those powers gone, not available to you," Tony murmured, his eyes boring into Loki's, trying to hint a reaction in those green eyes that shone so much; even in the darkness of the night.

"Do you know how long I have to stay on this god-forsaken Earth?" Loki said, a hand running through his hair. "I don't even know myself. Apparently I have to prove to the All-Father that I'm good and worthy of my powers back... Not that I can even call him my father..."

"If it's any constellation, I think you're good inside. I think back then, when you were attacking this place, I think you were just a scared man who knew the only way he was going to survive was to fight. I heard from Thor about the theories about what was in the Bifrost..."

"If you even can call it 'anything'... Imagine drifting in nothingness for months, not knowing where you were going or if you were even still alive. There is a strange sense there where you didn't really know who you were, there wasn't any good feelings – just a horrible sense of dread and fear." Loki said, a small tear rolling down his cheek, as he recalled in his mind the months of falling in the space, void of anything other than despair.

"It sounds like being attacked by a dementor..." Tony said quietly, his hand resting lightly on Loki's, squeezing gently.

"I do not understand that reference..." Loki mumbled, his voice low, trying not to let his emotions take over him.

Tony didn't reply, instead he just inclined his head, pulling Loki closer to rest on him. He tucked Loki's head under his own, absentmindedly stroking his dark brown locks. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night, the only noises being the hitched breathing of Loki, as he tried to gain some control over his failing emotions.


	4. Nerves in Patterns on a Screen

**Nerves in patterns on a screen**

* * *

_And I have known the arms already, known them all—  
Arms that are braceleted and white and bare _

* * *

It was early that morning when they awoke from their slumber, wrapped around each other. Neither of them realised the dark blue blanket that was laying over them, just the impending awkwardness that was sure to resume.

While people would have thought that this had happened before, with their one night they shared, but that time, Loki had left before Tony had even stirred. There was no conversation that followed that night, only the burning sensation of abandonment in Tony's chest.

This morning however, both were painfully aware that the other was in close proximity of themselves, each of them noticing the casual arm wrapped around a waist, or the toes that accidently ran up the calf of the other.

"Erm.. hi.." Tony said, his hair mused from sleep. He looked down into the shining bright green eyes, only slightly red-rimmed from the upset that had occurred the night before. Those eyes were shining more than usual, a gleam almost as bright as emeralds captivated Tony. The Norse God seemed to want to say something, his tongue wetting his lips briefly.

"Can I take you out for dinner, Mr Stark?" Loki said, his dark eyelashes fluttering in nervousness, noticing the closeness of the other man next to him.

"Oh, erm, okay... Smart? Casual?" Tony said, caught off guard by Loki's question. He had expected a fierce denial in the recollection of events that happened last night. He thought the God would be ashamed at his breakdown, even though he could be considered mortal now, without his powers and frankly alluring fashion sense to distinguish him from the humans on this planet. Said God gingerly stood, patting down his clothes as he straightened his collar, at least attempting to look presentable.

"Oh, Mr Stark; definitely smart. You have a tux?" Loki said, imagining Tony in a tux. Of course, he had seen pictures from business events, but one would think the person itself would look so much better.

"Of course I have a tux."Tony said, raising an eyebrow to return the question.

"I will have to purchase one. But I'm sure the amount of money Odin sent me here with will easily cover the cost." Loki answered, watching the billionaire rise off the couch.

He realised how close Tony really was, as he felt his breath on his face. He really had tried to stop calling him Tony inside his head, but after last night , all attempts of restrictions would surely fail. Tony pushed his head forward, inching towards Loki, as the sparkling green eyes glanced down at his lips, the god wetting his lips in the process. Stark rested his hand lightly on Loki's hip, a voice in the back of his mind noticing just how protruding the bone was.

A small cough resonated the across the room. Both men jumped apart causing the back of Loki's leg to crash into the glass coffee table beside him. He bit his lip, trying to muffle the moan of pain that was threatening to spill from his lips. This apparently was a bad idea, as he noticed Tony's eyes locked onto said lip, his cheeks burning not only from the embarrassment from being caught.

Natasha stood in the doorway from Clint's room, her hands on her hips as she smirked at the pair. Loki's felt his cheeks burn, which he was sure wasn't a natural reaction from a god, even though he couldn't really class himself as such anymore. However, it seemed to be quite common in mortals, considering how much Tony had blushed recently.

"Howdy Boys." Natasha said, walking over to the kettle, pushing the button down. She preferred a normal cup of coffee, compared to the flashy expensive coffee machine Tony had brought for the Tower.

"Morning..." Tony mumbled, hearing his voice break worryingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki dash into his room, the door shutting firmly behind the dark haired figure.

"Were you two having a moment?" Natasha asked, an eyebrow raised. Tony swore that everyone in the Avengers had pointedly learnt how to do that; so much so it was now used as frequent communication within the tower.

"Er, we were having 12% of a moment," Tony replied, his eyes glancing over the dark wooden door that led into Loki's room.

"Well, I didn't know what was going to happen. I mean, I just casually walked in here. Didn't know you swung both ways..." Natasha said, clearly hinting to the night that was highlighted to when Loki gracefully arrived a week ago. Although Tony's surname would suggest he was rather stark with his comments, Natasha was known to be the brunt of the comments when it came with awkward situations.

"Well, neither did I really..." Tony murmured, his hand running through his hair. He was sure it was starting to become a nervous tick...

"Well, I'm off to go give this to Clint," Natasha said casually, although the stern stare she gave Tony as she passed suggested assassination if she mentioned any of her words to anyone else. Of course, it didn't need mentioning – everyone knew...

Tony realised he should probably dig out his old tux, considering he hadn't worn one since Pepper fully took over the business. He smiled at himself, realising he actually had a date with a Norse God.


	5. My Necktie Rich and Modest

**My necktie rich and modest**

* * *

_Is it perfume from a dress_  
_That makes me so digress?_  
_Arms that lie along a table, or wrap about a shawl._

* * *

Loki stared at his wardrobe blankly, his two only shirts and the pair of dark chinos he's owned. While Odin had sent him off with a lot of money, Loki had no clue how to use the plastic card he had given him, or what the fashion sense of today's Earth was. His only examples were from a group of superheroes; some how he knew that they wouldn't have quite 'normal' fashion sense.

He pondered for a moment, questioning whether to get someone to help him go buy a tux... He knew he could use the internet, but he did not have a computer of his own, and anyone could check the search history on the main computer, and he'd rather not want any questions.

"JARVIS...?" Loki said, feeling slightly stupid talking to thin air.

"Yes, Mister Loki?" a voice replied. Loki was slightly unsettled by the fact that the AI responded to his voice, let alone treated him with such courtesy.

"Would you be able to point me in the right direction for a high-end tailors shop?" Loki asked; he was not going to go to a cheap store to buy his tux. He had a sense of style.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, sir. My maps system has been disabled after a truly unfortunate incident..," The AI almost sounded regretful, although he was pretty sure Stark didn't have the knowledge to impose feelings on a machine.

"Erm, may I ask what happened?" Loki chirped, getting used to the strange sensation of talking to no-one, and instead marvelling in the product that Tony had created.

"My creator programmed me to highlight every Shawarma joint in a 200 mile radius of Stark Tower, every time someone spoke to me... It was a tedious 2 weeks," the crackling of JARVIS' voice system went dead, signalling to Loki that he was now alone again.

He wondered what the hell Shawarma was a moment, before choosing to ask Thor to take him on a shopping trip. He knew, since Thor had been living on Earth for 6 months now, that his brother would know how to work the plastic card he had been given, and probably the best shops in town.

He opened his door, checking to see whether Tony was in anywhere near, before going across the hall to his brother's door. His hand sharply knocked on the door twice, hearing the rustling from inside Thor's room. While Thor was incredibly good at fighting (which Loki had experienced first hand), due to his size, he was rather slow... Bruce passed, glancing at Loki suspiciously. Although he had lived here for a week, none of the Avengers have really warmed to him, other than Tony and his brother. He frankly was not surprised, considering the reign of terror he had held over Manhattan during his 'takeover'.

"Yes, Brother? His brother asked. Instead of being in his blue kitten pajama's, he had decided to go for his yellow bunny rabbit ones, even though his biceps bulged through the arms. They really didn't suit his character. A small slither of doubt crept in to his mind, questioning whether he should really be asking a man dressed in yellow bunny rabbit pyjamas for fashion advice...

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out some clothes? I have this thing and I don't know really where to go..." Loki mumbled, raising the thin plastic in his hand.

"Ah, so the All-Father gave you one aswell. Credit cards are awfully handy things." Thor questioned, inviting his brother into his bedroom, if you could even call it that. Clothes were strewn other the floor, a bra he was certain wasn't Thor's mixed in there in the far corner. Mjornior sat proudly on his desk, void of any books or technology. A poster of a young man was up on his wall, wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He was starting to become concerned with the fashion sense of the human population.

"Ah yes, Doctor Who. A frankly strange programme, which strange technology and magic. You would enjoy it, brother!" Thor shouted, patting him heavily on the back. "Now, what do you want with me this early on a Sunday morning! It is an ungodly hour!"

Loki raised an eyebrow, sitting precariously on the edge of Thor's king-sized bed.

"I've already said Thor... I need to buy some clothes. As you can see, my currently clothing isn't the best..." Loki glanced at his three-sizes-too-big shirt, which hung low on his shoulders, his pale chest contrasting with the dark grey shirt.

"Ah yes! I remember! We can leave now if you wish?" The God of Thunder queried, his hand grasping a dark red wallet as he pressed it into his back pocket.

* * *

The journey to the shopping centre was rather exciting for Loki. Although he knew of the island of Manhattan, he had only seen it from high up, recalling his takeover. On the ground however, the sheer expanse of buildings gave a very claustrophobic feel to the island; people rushing around and all seemed very busy and professional. His taxi drive was rather terrifying, as the traffic controllers seemed to have no system for letting cars through.

The eventually arrived at a large glass centre, filled with shops. The bright lights of 'Kings Plaza' shone over the complex, giving a light orange tinge to the shops surrounding them. Thor sat on a stool in what looked like a fast food store, motioning Loki to search the store opposite for clothes.

He entered a strange shop called 'Hollister', shrouding him in darkness. The strange perfumed smell of the shop tickled is nostrils, as he glanced around at the quite cool-looking clothes. He grabbed a few shirts, and a pair of blue jeans he really liked.

He glanced outside the shop, signalling to Thor to come help him with paying. He did a quick Google search on a 'credit card' working out it was for paying.

"Are you ready to leave after this, brother?" Thor said, ignoring the girl beside him who was blatantly swishing her hair to catch his attention.

"I need to pop into that shop over there, and then to the bookshop." He said, eying the higher-end shop across the complex, a set of tuxedos standing in the shop window.

"Why would you ever need a suit?" His brother asked, as he handed Loki's purchases to the girl behind the counter, her name badge saying 'Katie', printed in bold letters. His brother pushed the card into a strange looking machine, as he punched in a few numbers; having to clear it a few times as his large thumb caught two numbers at once.

"I don't know, you never know what might come up..." Loki said, a smirk on his face as he thought of his dinner with Tony tomorrow night.

"Well, I have to go to the sports store, so I'll meet you back here in an hour?" Thor asked, glancing at his watch as he handed Loki his bag; a very attractive man printed on the side of it.

His cheeks burned, casting his thoughts away as he realised the man printed on the bag looked rather like Tony. He mumbled goodbye to his brother, as he set off across the mall for the tailors.

An hour later, Loki walked out the shop holding several shopping bags. He had figured out how to use the strange looking machine on the shop desk, finally working out it was a PIN machine.

In one bag held a rather nice looking tux, with a dark green lining in the inside. Apparently it was a Westwood suit, something he supposed was rather good quality. In the other bag held his most recent purchases, his books. He found some rather interesting ones on some magic, entitled 'Harry Potter', along with a rather large and deep book with the title 'Les Miserables', something about a French revolution that occurred a while back. While browsing the book store, he felt seriously outside the culture he knew he would have to live in for a while. He had also picked up a book entitled 'Earth for Dummies', which he frankly would not show anyone else. The shop assistant behind the desk looked at him strangely as he purchased the book: he figured it was not normal practice to buy books of that simple nature.

"So, have you got everything?" Thor asked, slurping on a milkshake and what looked like a horrible greasy hamburger. Loki grimaced at the sight of Thor eating; he swore he saw him eating another hamburger around twenty minutes ago, as he made his way to the bookstore. He was well aware of Thor's appetite...

"Yes, I believe I am done," Loki replied, glancing down at the tuxedo folded neatly in his bag. He couldn't wait to see Tony in something similar...


	6. Time to Turn Back and Descend the Stair

**Time to turn back and descend the stair  
**

_And would it have been worth it, after all,  
After the cups, the marmalade, the tea,  
Among the porcelain, among some talk of you and me,_

It was half seven when Tony nervously walked down the stairs into the foyer of the Avengers Tower, his thumb digging under his starch-filled shirt collar. His body felt unfamiliar in the formal tuxedo, his neck getting used to the restricting feeling of the black tie. He was not so nervous about his attire, rather about the other dark haired man standing about 15 feet away. He eyed the man, his mind flashing back to the footage of his 'demonstration' in Germany; although he didn't look nearly as dashing then as he did now.

Tony's eyes simultaneously landed on the dark green emerald cufflinks, the perfectly brushed hair, the shining black shoes, the nervously wringing hands. Tonight, really looked like a god; everything was perfectly in place, not a single awkward crease or fluff on his tux. While Tony was aware that Loki was a very attractive man, tonight he was beautiful. A surge of emotions went through Tony, causing his hands to shake as he took in the form in front of him. He knew he shouldn't be falling this quickly – his forte was lust, definitely not love. Sure, he and Pepper had a thing, but that was hardly the most devoted relationship.

Tony let out a low cough in his throat, causing the object of his emotions to turn round suddenly yet deftly. Tony's eyes widened and his throat constricted as he took in the god's green, sparkling eyes, even if there was a small sense of doubt hidden deep within them.

"Evening," Loki's voice was deep and silky, and it had a deep effect on Tony, causing his legs to not quite support him. Loki shifted from one foot to another, his body clearly uncomfortable in the stiff air of tension.

"You know, for a conversational icebreaker..." Loki said, holding his finger up to his upper lip, a black moustache coloured in on his finger. Tony broke out into a grin, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You watch the Big Bang Theory?" Tony asked in disbelief; he knew Loki was interested in the TV, with one in his room, but watching his second favourite TV programme? Hell yes...

"It caught me one day. You remind me of a bit cooler Sheldon." Loki said, smirking, holding his hand out to lead the way. Tony gripped his hand tight, enjoying the feel of the smooth fingers linked with his. He wouldn't say Loki's hands were petite, but they were on the smaller side, and they fit perfectly into his hand, as he rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of the god's hand.

"Well, thank you, you just called me a socially awkward man..." Tony said, squeezing the hand in his lightly.

"Hey, I said a 'cool' Sheldon!" Loki exclaimed, his shoulder bumping lightly with the shorter man beside him.

Loki opened the door, dragging Tony along behind him, as they stood to face the dark green limo in front of them.

"I knew your obsession with green hadn't disappeared..." Tony murmured, hinting at the limo and the dark green lining of Loki's jacket as he leant to open the door for him.

Tony briefly enjoyed the proximity of the god next to him, as he gently slide into the car past him. His eyes landed on the dark, and surprisingly intimate leather surroundings of the limo, the only light being the low green lighting along the floor.

"Nor your obsession with leather..." Tony mumbled, smiling lightly to the god who was now sat beside him. He felt the smaller hand enter his own, their shoulders touching as they sat on the long dark grey seating.

"You really didn't have to do this you know," Tony whispered in Loki's ear, aware of the driver only half a metre away from them, subtly glancing back. Suppose it wasn't every day you could drive a superhero and evil Norse god to dinner...

"I suppose I wanted to show my liking," Loki smiled, his deep voice sending shivers through Tony, who was sitting so close to him that he could feel his minty breath on his face.

"Liking?" Tony enquired. He knew Loki was being sensitive of the subject, even though they had shared that night a few months ago. Tony really didn't know why he was so nervous... He was just having dinner with a friend? He was a friend right?

"No, man of Iron, I did not forget that night a while back. But I would prefer it if we took a clean slate. I would, after all, like to do this properly?" Loki said, his thumb returning the same treatment Tony had done to his.

"Properly?" Tony asked, his voice sounding worryingly high.

"My my, so many questions, Stark. I wish to court you." Loki said matter-of-factly. Tony took a large gulp, thoughts brimming in his head.

It wouldn't be too bad being courted by a Norse god, would it? I mean, if this was what he would get, he really wouldn't mind. Tony glanced over Loki's lean body, now visibly tensed as he tried to gage his companions reaction.

"Then, I accept your courtship," Tony whispered deeply, a small smile moving across his lips. Loki's body relaxed significantly after that, knowing that his advances were being welcomed. He had never courted anyone before, but after hearing stories from Odin about his courtship with Loki's mother meant Loki knew a thing or two.

"Now, where are we going?" Tony said, in response to the low grumble of his stomach in reply to the silent thank you Loki said through his smile.

"I'm sure you'll be happy, it does include food," Loki smiled, patting Tony's hand lightly as his thigh came to rest against his now not-such-a-friend.

"I look forward to it," Tony murmured, eyes clearly focused on Loki instead of thinking about his upcoming food.


	7. Beneath the Music from a Farther Room

**Beneath the music from a farther room**

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the shortness of this chapter - I think of it just as an interlude to the next chapter. Cue dancing!

Dedicated to the awesomeness that is Katie. Thanks for pinching me today! ;)

* * *

_And time for all the works and days of hands  
That lift and drop a question on your plate;  
Time for you and time for me,  
And time yet for a hundred indecisions  
And for a hundred visions and revisions  
Before the taking of a toast and tea._

* * *

Tony was sure he had been drugged. The dark red velvet, the grey leather, the lighted candles; they all glowed to him like the sun, only brightened more by the lean, dark-haired man beside him. His senses were being overrun – the heat glaring from Loki's hand ran through his body, the sweet aroma of the wax candles battled with the musky smell from the leather seats to conquer his sense of smell. A deep yet shaky breath raked his body, his fingers flexing over the digits entwined with them, his spare hand holding a glass of deep red wine, the dark fruity smell joining the battle between the leather and candles.

"Are you okay?" The dark-hair man whispered to him, his shining green eyes showing a sense of compassion Tony had never seen before. He squeezed Loki's hand gently, pulling him into the leather seat situated behind their intimately placed table. Clearly Loki knew the place, no-one would have got such an ideally placed table in such short notice. The sip of wine he had taken overpowered his tongue, the slight taste of alcohol pushing him back into his comfort zone, something he was undeniably connected with.

"I'm fine, ya know, just nervous," Tony murmured, not wanting to disturb the soft violin sounding through the dark restaurant. His breath left him as he felt an unbelievably warm hand on his knee, it's presence causing goose-bumps to bloom under his silk-lined tuxedo.

"Why are you nervous?" Loki asked, his emerald eyes skimming across the leather-bound menu held in his spare hand.

"I just haven't gone on such a fancy date on ages," Tony mumbled; he was well aware that Loki had knowledge of his antics as a 'playboy'. He did flings and one night stands – with one of his 'conquers' being the man sat so modestly beside him. His eyes roamed the meat menu, his eyes landing on the duck with a cranberry jue, his eyes flicking to the dark red wine perched next to him.

"I believe there is dancing later..." Loki mentioned, his eyebrow lightly raised in a question of the remark. Tony gulped. He, of course, knew how to dance, yet the idea of having Loki in such close proximity would surely push him over the edge – and he really didn't wish to ruin the courtship Loki had proposed.

"It sounds good," Tony's voice broke worryingly part way through his words, a light smile gracing his face trying to cover it up.

"I shall make arrangements then, excuse me," Loki said, dropping a light kiss to Tony's palm as he rose from the table. Tony let out a faltered breath, his hand shaking from the hot contact of Loki's lips. _If only it could have been on my lips... _Tony's face bloomed in red as Loki returned silently to their secluded table, the thought running wildly in his mind – really going to places he perhaps shouldn't.

"Do you wish to order?" Loki's deep voice resonated across the table, causing Tony's knees to shake lightly. Since when had such a normal phrase become dripping with heat that caused such a profound effect on Tony. Dancing was going to be _very_ difficult.


	8. Licked it's Tongue into the Corner

**Licked its tongue into the corners of the evening**

* * *

**A/N:**I'm actually rather pleased with this chapter. Thank you for Katie who kept on nagging me to get this up. I hope she'll enjoy this for multiple reasons :L check out her profile: loki-rose !

Updates will hopefully be in this weekend, so keep checking it out ;)

* * *

It was awkward moments like this when Tony wondered what he was really doing here. Of course, he knew he wanted more with Loki, it was evident from his reaction to the God's words on the way to the restaurant. But there was always a hint of doubt that once the Norse God returned to his magic, Tony would just be a forgotten little boy with a broken heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki murmured, rubbing a thumb delicately over Tony's hand, causing shivers to run up Tony's arm. The look of concern on the tricksters face was still alien to Tony; after all, Tony had only ever seen him with a look of power-fuelled rage.

"Mmhmm, nothing," Tony murmured, forcing on a small smile to cover up the lingering doubt on his face. Why was he being so doubtful? The night had gone swimmingly, the food lovely, and the company definitely amazing. A small thought niggled through to the back of Tony's mind – that Loki was definitely still not human; was it really worth getting his heart broken, all for a few nights of 'fun'? Tony was a man of lust, not of love; his heart definitely wasn't up to the breaking feelings of abandonment. He'd shied away from that after his father's death, and his subsequent loss of identity – the idea sounded preposterous – he was known world-wide by the tag 'Merchant of Death', but all Tony felt like was a lost little boy with no idea what had just happened.

"You're thinking, and not of great things," Tony felt a light brush against his hair, his eyes fluttering closed at the intimate contact. The God seemed impeccably close to him, looking perfect as ever. A fierce sense of want came over him, followed quickly by a sense of restraint – his mind still lingering over the word 'courtship'.

"We're here," Loki said, opening the door of the limo they currently sat in. The gleaming 'A' left on Stark Tower set a light white glow over the entrance to the lobby; Stark had decided to keep it after the rest of the Avengers moved in. His thoughts faltered as he was reminded of the five rather skilled people currently residing in said tower. Although Tony was not a man to seek acceptance – his previous job choice highlighted that – but he felt an unnerving want to be accepted and in turn, his relationship (could he call it that?), with Loki to be accepted.

They walked slowly up to what was now known as the Avengers Tower, Tony's face was flushed with nerves. Loki suspiciously entered the key code for the Tower – he was certainly not meant to have said code – it was one of the many security features set in place after Loki arrived.

"Maybe we should go up separately. Ya know, it might cause less suspicion..." Tony's voice broke (it was becoming an increasingly recurring feature), eyes wandering over Loki's face to trace any hint of anger or sadness. Instead, what Tony say confused him, a small smirk graced the God's face, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Oh, Mr Stark, that won't be a problem," Loki murmured, his face now inexplicitly close to Tony's.

"And whys that?" Tony whispered, a small cough from his throat punctuating his question, trying to reverse the restricting affect on Tony's throat caused by the strong smell of the Loki's cologne.

"You'll have to wait and see," the Norse god drew his lips closer to Tony's, almost touching, causing his knees to go weak.

"Tease," Tony's muttered through clenched teeth, trying to calm himself down to get into the Avengers Tower.

The pair entered the lobby; all the lighting dimmed and soft music was flowing through the tower. Tony grabbed onto the hand of his companion, squeezing gently as the ascended the stairs to what they all called the 'Common Room'. Although denying it multiple times, Tony had actually named it after Harry Potter, yet everyone thought it was Bruce who had.

They entered a darkened room, only lightened by lit candles, flickering in the night's air. The stereo in the corner softly played a soothing violin track; a CD Tony vaguely recognised from Steve's collection.

"Oh..." Tony's mouth formed in an 'o' shape, admiring the dark red flowers on the glass table, which was now moved to the side to create a rather large space. He felt an arm wrap around his middle as hot breath engulfed his ear, causing Tony's body to shake with anticipation and nerves.

"Do you like it?" Loki's deep voice resonated through Tony's head, his mouth suddenly greatly lacking saliva he so needed to respond.

"Oh, I love it," Tony turned to look into Loki's eyes, his comment not so directed to the room around him. They gently swayed to the strings; the fact that all of the Avengers were conveniently out dropped from Tony's mind, his eyes completely focused on the dark, tall form in front of him.

Tony dropped one hand to Loki's own, resting the other on the god's shoulder, as he pushed Loki into the classical steps of a Waltz. To Tony's surprise, the God knew the steps perfectly, pulling them round the space.

"Yes, I can dance. It is somewhat a tradition in Asgard," Loki smiled delicately at Tony, his footsteps changing to lead the way instead of the smaller man in his arms.

"I'm just surprised everyone is out," Tony murmured, an eyebrow raising as he changed the lead again.

"Oh, I can be rather persuasive when I want to," Loki smirked, twirling Tony round in an almost angelic state, bringing him back up close – far closer than they had been before.

"Who do you want to persuade next?" Tony's voice faltered as he felt a breath of air on his face, brown eyes staring deep into green. Tony was acutely aware of the hard chest against his, long fingers situated on his waist as a foot slid in between his own.

"I thought that would be obvious, Stark," Loki murmured, before closing the distance between them and pushing his lips towards Tony's. A small squeak emitted from Tony's throat as he felt the warm lips on his own, the long fingers squeezing his waist lightly. Said squeak turned into a deep moan as Loki's tongue ran across his lips, with Tony's arms coming around to rest on Loki's shoulders, applying slight pressure to keep the God in place.

Tony felt Loki's breathing get heavier as the kiss continued, the long fingers digging almost painfully into his sides. The warmth and security Tony felt suddenly disappeared; the Norse god was standing a good foot away from him, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. Tony stepped closer to Loki, pressing his forehead lightly on the gods, as his hand lightly held the other mans.

" I apologise, that shouldn't have happened. It was wrong of me," Loki murmured; oh he so wanted to continue, but he wouldn't want to jeopardise the courtship between himself and the man stood before him. Tony pressed his lips lightly to the gods, feeling his partner smile under the kiss.

"I don't mind," Tony whispered, leaning gently into the god.

"I'm afraid I must leave the night as it is. I would not want to ruin anything," Loki murmured, glancing lightly down to Tony's lips, a sense of disappointment crossing his features.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Tony's voice raised in pitch as he nervously waited for an answer. He hoped Loki would be more open to a normal relationship – going out and doing things as a couple. Of course, tradition might be different on Asgard, but Tony couldn't care in the slightest.

"Of course. Pancakes for breakfast?" A light smile graced Loki's face, his hand gently squeezing the waist of the man stood in front of him.

"Exactly how I like them?" Tony murmured, excitement brewing in his eyes. Although he was known as the 'Merchant of Death', he really was like a five-year old sometimes.

"Yes, with chocolate sauce and sugar. Cut into the Ark Reactor emblem," Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, a slight look of grimace on his face at the thought of that amount of sugar. Tony was sweet enough already.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Tony whispered, kissing Loki once more before releasing his hand and walking off to his bedroom. He really didn't want to go.

Loki stood watching the retreating figure close the door behind him. He really wanted to just run up to him and kiss him for eternity, but he wished to do this right. He knew he was falling for him bad. Seriously badly.


	9. After Tea and Cakes and Ices

**After tea and cakes and ices**

* * *

**A/N: ** Morning after scene guys (and no, not in that sense! You all saw the rejection 'last night' xD) Enjoy... Heads-up, me and my dear friend loki-rose (the awesome Katie) are in the process of planning another fic. Keep an eye out ;) Warning: it will go a bit angsty after this, I'm starting to feel like this is getting **too** fluffy (please don't kill me!)

* * *

And would it have been worth it, after all,  
After the cups, the marmalade, the tea,

* * *

"Coffee?"

Loki glanced up at the man holding the boiling kettle, a small blush gracing his face as he saw Tony's dishevelled state. He had clearly just woken up, his hair scattered, and fresh morning stubble covering his usually perfectly kept beard. Loki's blush deepened as his imagination run wild with more domestic mornings like this.

"Mhhm," Loki grumbled, inhaling deeply as a steaming cup of black coffee was placed in front of him, sitting down at the large glass table that suspiciously had moved back to its original place. An eyebrow slightly raised as he realised Tony knew his coffee preference.

"Bad night?" Tony smirked as he sat down next to him, nursing what smelt like a sweeter version of coffee compared to what he himself had.

Loki sounded no reply, instead choosing to nurse his thumping heads in his hands. Clearly Midgardian alcohol had more effect on him than he thought. He only had two glasses of red wine last night, but clearly his mortal body did not bode so well with alcohol as him normally.

"I believe I drank a little too much last night..." Loki murmured wincing slightly at Tony's too-loud voice, "but alas, I can't fault the company I had last night."

A small chuckle broke past Tony's lips. He hadn't slept that night, instead choosing to stay up, nursing a particularly good glass of scotch, and mull over the events of the previous night.

"It was exceptionally good company!" Tony smirked, seeing Loki's eyes brighten at the compliment. While things had definitely improved in the Avengers Tower, the attitudes towards the God of Mischief being there were still rather icy (excuse the pun...). Tony was aware how uncomfortable Loki felt in any company other than himself or his brother, yet knowing he had some kind of welcome comforted Loki greatly.

"It was a lovely night. And you are an excellent dancer," Loki smiled up at the man of iron next to him, "May I ask where you learnt?"

Tony's eyes grew wary of where the conversation was leading; he had no want to bring up his father in the midst of the wonderful evening they had before, "I had to learn for more professional functions with Stark Industries. I took a set of dance lessons after my father passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it feels like to lose someone close." Loki murmured. Even though he hardly knew Laufey, the knowledge that he was his father meant the frost-giant held a piece of his heart.

"I never loved him as a father," Tony's voice was grave and a hint of sorrow passed over his words, the memories brewing of the years spent in the shadow of science.

"Whoever said you had to love your father?" Loki murmured, understanding passing through the pair. It led to a new closeness to them, knowing they were both in the same boat, in some respects.

"Would you like to go out for some food?" Tony said, extending his hand to the God next to him.

* * *

"When you said food, Stark, I thought you meant something vaguely edible?" The Norse God grimaced at the sugary thing in his hand, a smell not unpleasant coming from it, but the sheer amount of sugar coating it made Loki's mouth twitch.

"God Loks, it's a doughnut. Just eat it!" Tony mouthed round a mouth full of the food; he was already on his second doughnut. Loki was about to take a large bite when he realised Tony's words.

"You called me Loks..." The God murmured, meeting Tony's eyes.

"Yeah, I liked it. A nice nickname you know?" Tony smirked, his hand coming to entwine with the gods.

Loki smiled, taking a small bite of his doughnut while swinging his arms along with Tony's as they walked through Manhattan's streets. While Loki thought the copious amounts of sugar would ruin his taste buds, the doughnut was one of the nicer foods Loki had encountered on Midgard, as he licked the sugar off his fingertips. He was definitely gaining a liking for sugary foods.

The man next to him got slightly distracted by the God's actions, a few images running through his mind that were definitely not courteous... A slight cough came from Tony's lips, his eyes unable to focus solely on the man himself or his finger.

While the pair was oblivious to the dark red-haired woman watching them, they walked through the busy Manhattan streets.


	10. Time for yet a Hundred Indecisions

**Time for yet a Hundred Indecisions**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the hideously long wait for this. I got so caught up with school and I just didn't write anything forever. But now I'm back, and expect regular updates! This will now take a darker turn (it's just gotten too fluffy) as hinted at the end of the last chapter. Queue the plot development!

* * *

_Have the strength to force the moment to its crisis? __  
__But though I have wept and fasted, wept and prayed.  
_

* * *

The space was dark and cold, a chill running through the redheads body. She had been here before, a long time ago, but that was a different time in her life, one which she didn't want to remember.

A voice scared her, the source so dark against the black landscape that it blended perfectly. She was almost glad. Although she was well aware she was not a pretty being, the face of Thanos certainly was not one to see as nice.

"You are late," the voice was deep, and anger running through it. An anger she really did not want to be at the end of

"I'm sorry. It was hard to get away."

"You know my plans cannot wait any longer. I must gain the power," a hand appeared out of the space, its metal gauntlet shining in the starlight.

"I have him. The Asgardian is safely secured."

"Very good. The process will begin tomorrow. Make sure he is ready."

"Do you want me to find out if he knows where the Tesseract is?" The redhead hoped this would not provoke the Titanian.

"We cannot go ahead without it. It has the power to connect me to all nine realms of Yggdrasil. I need it to conquer the tree."

"Should I use whatever means necessary?"

"Just make sure he is well enough for the process to work."

* * *

Tony woke to the voice of JARVIS, the usual snarky tone now taking a more serious turn.

"Sir!"

"What, JARVIS? Can't the others take care of it?" Tony rolled over in his bed, smiling at the thought of the Asgardian he is getting to know so well.

The AI was unusually silent. Tony hoped that his personality programming had finally made him realise to leave him alone when he was trying to sleep.

"Sir. Mr Laufeyson is gone."

Tony sprung up, the haze of sleep now gone from his mind. He futilely looked round the room, hoping the now human demi-god was standing someone, laughing at his scared expression.

His room, however, was vastly empty, the sun doing nothing to brighten his mood. He quickly pulled a shirt on, before opening the door to the communal kitchen of the Avengers Mansion. It was eerily quiet, the engineer gathered the rest of the team must be out dealing with a case.

His eyes darted over the breakfast bar, where he had happily seen the trickster a few days before, humming happily into his coffee. Yet once again, the silence was almost blaring around Tony, making him feel awfully alone.

"What do you mean he's gone? He's just left?" Tony wiped a worried hand over his face. His brain was whirling explanations around in his head, logical reasons for why Loki would have gone at such an early hour. Maybe he wanted an early morning jog?

"His presence disappeared at around 2:30am, Sir. With no sign of leaving the building," the AI sounded around the kitchen, "He just vanished."

"Do you think-?" Tony's voice cracked, knowing that the trickster could have just been playing him all along.

"You know I have a limited capacity to think, Sir. It would be unwise for me to make judgements on Mr Laufeyson's mental state."

Tony sat down sullenly at the counted, the stool feeling artificial to him – like he wasn't even there.

"Would you suggest there is a good possibility he got his powers back? That his magic returned?"

"I would think it unlikely, Sir. There were no magic fluctuations over the whole night. It has been perfectly balanced since he arrived."

"But he could have hijacked them. Changed the figures?"

"Sir, it is possible. But considering how much time you two have been spending together, would you think it logical that he would leave so suddenly?"

"I thought you didn't have the 'capacity' to make judgements, JARVIS?" Tony's voice sounded far harsher than expected, knowing that he shouldn't be letting out his anger on his AI. At least his feelings wouldn't be heart.

"I have CCTV footage."

Tony huffed, feeling large doubt edging into his mind. He considered himself compared to Loki. Why would an Asgardian, trickster demi-god wish to court a mere human, one that relies on his suit to be the 'super-hero' everyone expects him to be?

Maybe he was just playing him along all this time, Tony considered. Maybe it was a plot to break up the Avengers and try use Tony's suits to cause a war on Earth. Tony shook his head, although the small piece of guilt still niggled at his brain like an infectious worm, placing ideas in his head. Tony regarded the trickster's relationship with his father. He had repeatedly highlight his disgust and madness at Odin for keeping his heritage a secret, yet without his magic they both knew he could not do thing.

The engineer placed his head in his hands, resigning himself to the fact the one person he truly cared for had abandoned him to return to his world. No doubt to start his life of mischief and greed again. He forced himself to hold back the tears, chastising himself for believing the demi-god could be anything but evil.

This state of loss was quickly interrupted by the slamming of the door and the heavy pounding of footsteps. Tony knew without looking up who it was.

"Man of Iron! You seem so down on yourself. Isn't my brother here to give you pleasant company?" Thor boomed, punching Tony lightly on the arm.

Tony sighed, running a hand over his face, "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Thor asked, "I suppose he has gone out to get more of those doughnuts. He certainly found a liking them."

"I mean, he's gone, Thor. Abandoned me. Left me," Tony shouted, feeling the anger resonate off him like waves, "Just like everyone else does."

The large Asgardian sat down next to Tony, his big frame drowning out the stool below him.

"If there is anything I know, Anthony Stark, it is that my brother's intentions towards you were pure and righteous," Thor looked down at the man beside him, shoulders slumped in resignation, "and that he would never leave you without putting up a fight."

"How can you say that after everything that happened? Back in Manhattan?" Tony's voice was far softer now, he almost sounded like a little boy, "We should never have trusted him."

"He has changed. His imprisonment before being banished here changed him deeply. You did not see what he was like in there. He was like a child, scared of everything. My brother may be arrogant, but he certainly fears death."

"He seems to power hungry to fear death," Tony knew that sentence was a lie, knowing his courter certainly had lost all want for power with his magic removed.

"You and I both know that is not true."

"What do we do, Thor? Do you think he has his powers back? That he has returned to Asgard to get revenge on your father?"

Thor considered this for a long moment, his hand running through his blond hair, "Loki sought his peace with my father a long time ago, while he was imprisoned. I believe he did it for my mother's sake, but still. They have not exchanged harsh words since."

"What about his magic?"

"I would doubt it. Someone would have informed me. Plus I would have felt it. I felt it being ripped from him," Thor's eyes looked worried, there was a fear in those blue eyes.

"How? You're not even related." Tony realised the brutality of his words, bringing up the painful past of the Odinson family.

"We grew up for many years believing we were brothers, that bond cannot be broken. Regardless of blood," Thor smiled slightly at his own words, remembering fondly earlier days.

"What do we do then? Do we go to Asgard and see if he was there?" Tony asked, looking up at the large god. He wondered when he had become so dependent on others, when his arrogance had mellowed out into a subtle regard for everyone.

"He's not on Asgard. I'm sure he is being kept on Midgard soil, most likely against his will."

Tony watched as Thor walked away, calling SHIELD to update them on what had happened. He knew there would be a large outrage once the closeness of his and Loki's relationship would be revealed.

Yet, that infectious worm of doubt was still lodged in his mind, the memories of Manhattan emphasising that doubt. Did the trickster ever really love him?


End file.
